Nightmare
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Kevin wayne is the son of Batman and Wonderwoman and he dreams of becoming a great hero. when new events take place Kevin starts a new path as the vigilante Nightmare. Meanwhile, Batman and Wonderwoman deal with there own upcoming problems as well. What will happen to all of them? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Diana Prince walked up the steps that led to the temple. She pushed open the two large doors and stepped in the room. Diana saw her children, Kevin and Cassandra, training. Cassandra swiftly kicked Kevin to the floor. Cassandra placed her foot down on Kevin's neck and grinned, "Give up?" Kevin looked at his sister and said, "Alright you win." Cassandra took her foot off his neck and reached down her hand to help him up. Kevin quickly grabbed her hand and flipped her over, "Just kidding"

Diana smiled at her children as she walked up to them. "Hello you two, how have you been?" Cassandra and Kevin looked at their mother. "Were just fine" they both responded. Diana helped them to there feet, "I think that's enough training for today." The doors opened and another figure walked into the room. It was Kevin and Cassandra's father, Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

Bruce approached them. "Diana have you told them yet?" he looked at her. "Told us what?" the two looked confused. "I was getting to that. Kevin and Cassandra you know of the Young Justice time right?" They both nodded. "Well we have been taking in new recruits to join the team and your father and I believe you should join." The sibling's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Are you serious?" Kevin asked her. Bruce and Diana nodded. Kevin looked at his sister and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. "We would be happy to join the Young Justice team."

The two siblings got into the elevator and waved goodbye to there parents. They pressed a button and the elevator set off. They elevator beeped and the doors opened. They walked in and examined the place. The room they were standing in looked like a loft. It had a couch, and a TV. "Guys the new recruits are here. A teen walked into the room. He wore an orange and black suit. "Hello there my name is Carlos" the teen introduced himself. Two more teens entered the room. It was a boy and a girl. The boy wore a black tee shirt, blue cape, had dark gray hair, and his skin was light gray. The girl wore a blue cloak that covered her body. Her hair was jet black and her skin was also light gray. "Im Hex and this is my brother Jake" the girl spoke. Trent walked into the room. They had met him before so an introduction wasn't needed. Suddenly Kevin's mouth hung open. A beautiful woman walked into the room. She wore a black jacket, white shirt, black top hat, and fishnets that showed her legs. "Im Zattana" the woman bowed to them. The last person entered the room. The boy wore an orange tee shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans, and crazy black hair. "Im C-Strike, Cj for short."

Once they all met Trent gave them a tour of the place and showed them their rooms. Kevin unpacked his stuff into his room and adjusted to his bed. Trent poked his head through Kevin's door, "We got some pizza to celebrate your arrival to the team."

Everyone was gathered around in the room. Kevin took the seat by Zattana. Trent passed around the pizza boxes and everyone took a slice. Kevin picked up a pepperoni pizza slice. "You like pepperoni? Me to" Zattana smiled as she picked out a slice. Kevin smiled warmly back to her. Kevin began to eat his pizza slice. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until Zattana told him he had sauce on his nose. "Here I will get it" Zattana rubbed his nose with a napkin. Kevin smiled again. There was something about her that made Kevin smile. Was he in love? He thought to himself. Once there celebration was over everyone reported to their rooms. "Good night Zattana" Kevin looked at her. "Good night Kevin." Kevin let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. He climbed into his bed pulled up the blankets and drifted into sleep.


	2. Love and Death

**Three weeks later**

Kevin woke up to the beautiful morning. He yawned and stretched his arms out. Kevin walked into the halls and heard crying coming from Zattanas room. Kevin walked into her room and saw her on the bed crying. "What's wrong Zattana?" Kevin looked at her. She sat up and Kevin noticed the picture grasped in her hands. It was a picture of Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. "Dick was killed. He was my best friend and was always there for me and know he is dead," she sobbed. Kevin sat on the bed beside her. "Who killed him?" he asked. "We don't know. Trent and the others are trying to figure it out. But for now we have no lead." Kevin put his arm around her and she leaned on his chest. "Don't worry Zattana I promise we will find who killed him."

Kevin walked into the loft and all the others were gathered around while Trent flipped through a tablet. "Have you found anything that might help us?" Kevin asked. Trent passed the tablet to Hex and he stood up. "Well we contacted Batman to see if he knew anything and he told us Dick was going somewhere." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Were was he going?" Trent was silent then he finally said, "Metropolis."

"Well what would he be doing there?" Kevin questioned him. "Were not sure, but we know one person in metropolis that may fit the role of a killer. His name is Chris." Kevin cracked his knuckles, "Well if he was involved we better get answers now before it's to late." They all looked at each other in silence until Carlos spoke up. "I agree we should find this guy now before any other harm is done." Trent looked at the group then nodded. "It's settled. Lets find Chris."

Kevin looked around. "Cassandra and Hex I want you to stay here and keep a eye on Zattana" Kevin ordered. The two nodded and made there way down the hall. "Come on guys we have a killer to catch."

The five guys got into the elevator. "You must really like Zattana" Carlos grinned. "She is my friend I hate to see her upset" Kevin replied. "Whatever you say," Carlos said sarcastically. The elevator reached the bottom and opened up. "Come guys lets take the jet it will get us there much faster" Trent spoke. They walked into a room and there stood a silver jet. "After you gentlemen" Carlos smirked.

Chris walked down the dirty ally way. He liked to make an early route so he could see what treasures lay there waiting for him and his gang to snatch up. Suddenly a gust of wind blew him off his feet. A silver jet landed on top of a building by the ally. "What did I do this time?" Chris smirked.

The gang walked out of the jet and leaped down beside Chris. "Wow I must have done something bad to get the Young Justice time here" Chris grinned. Kevin cracked his fists. "Give it up Chris we know you murdered Dick Grayson!" Chris narrowed his eyes. "And why would I kill him?" he asked. "That's what we want to know" Trent glared at him. "Hey boss what's going on?" a thug called. Soon all of Chris's gang were up and alert. "We got some trespassers guys. We need to teach them a lesson."

Suddenly Chris flung himself at Trent and rammed him to the floor. Carlos, Cj, Jake, and Kevin ran at the gang. Kevin kicked the first thug in the throat, cracked his fist across the second one, and then grabbed the other one in a headlock. Carlos forged an orange machine gun and fired at the gang. Jake used his telekinesis and flung two garbage cans at them. Chris flung Trent into the wall and he rolled into the dumpster. Trent noticed a capsule at the bottom of the dumpster and it glowed green. "Why do you keep this with you?" Trent pulled out the rock and shined it in Chris's face. Chris gasped and fell backwards. Kevin flung three batarangs at Chris. The impact of the explosions sent him flying across the ground. Kevin grabbed the stone from Trent's hands and shined it in Chris's face. "Why did you kill him!" Kevin shouted in a deep fearsome voice. Chris rammed his face into Kevin's and shook him off. Chris let out a deep breath and blew them all over to the ground with his mighty super breath.

Chris started to fly off but Kevin grasped his foot and dragged at him. Chris blasted his hand with a laser. Kevin flew off and Chris escaped. "Come on Kevin he's gone" Trent murmured. "We can't just give up!" Kevin shouted. "We wont give up I promise" Trent replied.

Once they had returned to the tower they shared their news. That night Kevin and Zattana went for a walk by the pond close to the tower. "I want to thank you Kevin for trying to find Dick's killer" she said softly. "Anything for a friend" he replied. The moonlight shined down on them. Their gaze locked. Kevin pressed his lips against hers and they kissed. The elevator beeped and the doors opened up. Suddenly they froze. Superman stood in the room his eyes narrowed at them. "Take a seat you two because your not going anywhere for a while."


	3. The chosen one

"What's going on here?" Kevin demanded. "What's going on here is that you framed Chris for a crime that you had no proof on" Superman replied. "Proof? That guy is a criminal! Do you know what he is capable of!?" Kevin hollered. "You had no proof! You can't barge in there and just claim that he did it. And your team also attempted to kill him." Kevin shoved his face into Superman's. "We had over reasons" he glared fiercely. "Listen up all of you. True Heroes don't need to kill to win their battles. True heroes don't make a claim until the have proof. And until you learned the true meaning of being a hero one of you will spend time in prison." "PRISON!?" they all gasped.

Superman nodded. "I will return the next day to pick up the chosen candidate. You have 24 hours starting tomorrow to say your goodbyes before I come." Superman turned away and disappeared into the elevator. The team looked at each other. This would be there last time as a full team before one of them had to go.

They all sat around and discussed who should go. "This is my fault I sent you on this wild goose chase I should be the one to go" Zattana said sadly. "No Zattana I won't let that happen" Kevin rested his hand on her shoulder. "Why did this have to happen anyway! Superman should mind his own business" Cj mumbled. Trent stood up. "We need our sleep. Lets leave this behind us until the morning." The team looked at each other and agreed. Kevin walked into his room. He wished that this had never happened, that this would go away. But he knew it wouldn't.

Kevin awakened in a dream. Chris stood there staring at him. "You!" Kevin glared at him. Kevin lunged at him and jabbed his foot into Chris's face knocking him to the floor. Kevin grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him across the face three times, then and flung Chris into the wall. Kevin grabbed him and pounded his fists hard into his face. Blood poured from his nose and his eye was bruised. Suddenly everything faded around him. They now stood in a park. Chris's image faded and the image of Nightwing took his place. Expect this Nightwing was beaten up as if it was him who took Chris's hits. Kevin's eyes widened and he dropped the beaten Nightwing.

Kevin shot up in his bed. He put on his clothes and walked out into the room. The others turned their head as he walked in. Kevin opened his mouth to speak. "Guys I think I know who killed Nightwing. It was me."


	4. Fight back

All eyes stared at Kevin in shock. "What do you mean?" Zatanna stared at him. "I had a dream. In that dream I was beating Chris. When I was going to finish him off Chris turned into Nightwing and the background was some park." The gang stared at him when Trent spoke up. "Did you say park?" Kevin nodded. Trent picked up the tablet from the table and started to type on it.

"There is park in metropolis. Its called Central Park" Trent informed them. "If I can get footage of the park when Nightwing was killed maybe we can find something." They all gathered around the tablet when Trent finally found it. It was footage of an ally, but Trent zoomed into the background and two figures stood there. Trent pressed play and the footage began. The killer was a man in a black shirt and pants, and he wore a ski mask over his face.

The man brutally killed Nightwing and that's when the footage turned to static.

"It wasn't you who killed him Kevin. Your dream wasn't trying to tell you that you murdered him, but in fact your dream was telling us were this took place" Trent looked up from the tablet. "How do you know I didn't kill him? The man was covering his face after all" Kevin sighed.

Zatanna stoked his cheek gently. "You want to know why you didn't kill him? Because that's not who you are Kevin. I know you're not killer and you know inside that it's impossible for you to have killed him" Zatanna spoke softly. "Thanks for cheering me up" Kevin smiled

Kevin suddenly remember Superman's request. They still hadn't decided who would go to prison. "I think we all know its me who is going to sacrifice my self to Superman" Kevin told the group. "No Kevin no one is going to prison" Trent said sharply. "What do you mean? Don't you remember what superman said?"

Trent got to his feet and scanned the group. "Im not letting anyway get taken away. I will fight to defend my team- no my friends. Whose with me?" The whole team stood up and looked at Trent. "We are with you!" they all shouted in honor. " Then if were going against Superman we need to train ourselves to be ready" Trent announced. The team led themselves to the training room.

The team had broken up into pairs. Kevin got into a fighting stance and looked at Zatanna. "Shall I go easy?" Kevin smirked. "Try me" She responded. Kevin charged at her and flung three Batarangs straight at her. Zatanna aimed her wand at the incoming targets and froze them in mid-air. With a flick of her wand the Batarangs went flying back at Kevin. Kevin leaped back as the three Batarangs collided with the fly and sent off bright explosions. Kevin charged at her once more. Zatanna summoned a frost orb and it flew straight for at Kevin. A small pit of ice rose from the ground and Kevin tripped onto the ground. Zatanna pulled her wand back and fired a wave of flames at Kevin. Kevin barely rolled out of the way. Kevin pulled out his silver spear and flung through the wave of fire. The spear sliced through the cloth on Zatanna's shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Kevin pulled the spear out of the wall and held Zatanna against the wall. "Give up?" he grinned. "I surrender.. To you" she wrapped her arms around Kevin.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her and then there lips touched each other's. They passionately kissed each other. Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice, "You two are supposed to be training" Trent stared at them. "Sorry Trent we got carried away" Kevin and Zatanna broke apart awkwardly.

They had completed there training for the day. Everyone had gone to there rooms. Superman would be arriving soon. Kevin walked down the halls but froze when he saw Trent and Zatanna talking. "Zatanna I know Superman is not coming alone. He will be bringing backup I know it" Trent said in a worried tone. "Trent don't worry I can take care of my self" her gaze met his. Suddenly Trent leaned down and pressed his lips against Zatanna's. Kevin watched in horror and shock as she let him kiss her. Rage and Sadness surged through Kevin. He turned away and walked back to his room. If they managed to fight off Superman, then he would make sure that Trent knows that Zatanna is his girlfriend. Was she really? Kevin didn't have time to think. Something bigger was going to happen and he had to be ready for it.


	5. Arkham

The moon rose high in the sky. Superman's arrival was on its way. Kevin put on his armor; he placed his silver spear and broadsword on his back. He heard a small knock then Zatanna walked into the room. "Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck" she kissed him. "Stay safe" he replied. The two walked out of the room and into the loft, standing by the others. The elevator doors opened and Superman stepped into the room. The flash, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl appeared by his side. "Have you made your choice?" Superman spoke roughly. "Yes we have. None of us are going to prison. We don't deserve it and we will fight for our rights" Trent declared.

"May I crush them Superman?" Flash cracked his knuckles. Zatanna approached Flash. "Wally you have been apart of this team before. Would Barry approve of this?" Suddenly Flash ran at her and punched her to the ground, "Don't mention Barry!" Trent lunged at Wally and tackled him to the floor. "Attack!" Superman ordered. Green Arrow rolled onto the floor and fired an arrow at Kevin's foot. Kevin flung a Batarang at the arrow snapping it in half. Green Arrow leaped to his feet and punched Kevin across the face twice then swiftly kicked him in the chest. Kevin fell backward but regained his footing. Kevin aimed two swift blows at Green Arrow. The first planted in his face the second against his shoulder. Oliver cracked his fist across Kevin's neck flipping him over. Kevin rolled away before Oliver could slam his foot down on his throat.

Kevin drew his blade from his back and flipped it in his hands. Oliver placed three arrows on his bow and released them. Kevin swung his blade across the arrows slicing them in half. Wally ran past Kevin at full speed knocking him to the ground. Oliver fired an arrow into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin yelped in agony as he felt the blade pierce his skin. Kevin tugged the arrow out and got to his feet. Oliver aimed a metal boxing glove arrow straight for Kevin's face. He released it and it collided with his chest. Kevin fell to the floor as a sharp pain surged through his body.

One-by-one the Young justice team were falling.

Trent raised his sword above Hawkgirl's head, but she smashed her mace across his face sending him flying to the floor. Superman flew into the air with Zatanna in his arms. "End this now or I take the girl" Superman sneered. "No!" Kevin rasped. "Don't take her take me!" Kevin spoke as loud as he could. Superman dropped Zatanna and picked up Kevin. "Come now, this battle is over."

Superman chained Kevin's legs and arms then flew into the air. "Were are you taking me" Kevin glared. "You're going to Arkham. Your home town shall deal with you." The dark skies of Gotham shined in the night. Superman landed at the gates of Arkham. Superman explained to the security guards about Kevin. Once he flew off into the sky the guards carried Kevin away.

The prisoners of Arkham shouted and banged on the metal gates as the guards carried Kevin down the path. "Put him in that cell" the guard ordered. They flung him into the cell and locked it. Kevin got to his feet and shook off the dust. He heard breathing behind him. Kevin turned around and saw another man standing there. "Hello, im Jonathan Crane."


	6. Drifting away

That night Kevin rested on the old damp mattress. He was worn out from the battle that he didn't even bother to talk to his cellmate. He tried to sleep but his thoughts kept him awake. There were so many things he wanted to say but everyone he wanted to talk too were far away from Arkham. Kevin sighed and curled up on the mattress. He finally drifted into sleep.

Kevin woke up in complete darkness. He knew this was a dream because nothing around him felt real. "Kevin!" a familiar voice called. "Zatanna!" Kevin replied. Zatanna rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. "This is impossible how are you here?" Kevin asked. "Hex has the ability to walk into peoples dreams. She teleported me into your dream so I could see you. The only thing is she can only hold this trance for so long." Kevin looked into her eyes. "I don't care how long you have as long as you're here with me" he hugged her again. Suddenly the image of Trent and her kissing filled came back to him. Kevin pushed her back gently. "Kevin what's wrong?" Zatanna asked in worry. "There is something I should tell you. I saw you and Trent kissing." Her eyes widened. "Kevin I don't like

Trent. We are just great friends but that's all. The kiss wasn't suppose to happen" Zatanna spoke softly. Kevin looked at her again. "Do you really mean it? Do you care for me?" Zatanna held his hand. "Of course I mean it."

There lips touched and nothing but there love mattered at this very moment. Zatanna started to fade. "What's going on?" Kevin stared at her. "The trance it's breaking. I have to go" Kevin pulled her close. "Don't leave me." Zatanna faded away and Kevin was left alone in the darkness of his dream.

Zatanna opened her eyes and she was back on her bed with Hex beside her. "Im sorry Zatanna I couldn't hold it any longer." Zatanna put her hand on Hex's shoulder. "Its ok. Because of you I got to see Kevin again." Hex nodded. Zatanna got off her bed and walked into the hall. Trent was walking down the hall when suddenly Zatanna lashed out her foot and kicked him to the ground. "What was that for?" Trent looked at her. She grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "Kevin saw us kissing!" she shouted in a hushed voice that only he could here. Trent smirked. "You think this is funny?" Zatanna glared at him. "I know he saw us kissing." Zatanna threw him to the floor. "You knew he saw us and you didn't even tell me! No wait instead you go on and kiss me when you knew he was watching." Trent smiled, "Don't deny you didn't like the kiss." Zatanna raised her foot and slammed it down, but Trent rolled out of the way barely missing her furious stomp. "Kevin is destined to become a great hero and right now love will distract him. I kissed you so he would forget about your love. And besides you two just barely met so how do you know its true love?" Zatanna gritted her teeth. "He helped me. He made me feel better when I was upset and he went to the trouble of facing Chris without even knowing his true strength or powers. The only other person who would ever do that for me would be.."

"Dick"

"Just look at your father Trent. Look how his love life went!" Zatanna spat. "Don't you talk about my father!" Trent hollered and pulled out his sword. Trent let out a fierce cry and charged at Zatanna. Suddenly an orange blade clashed with Trents. "Leave Zatanna alone" Carlos narrowed his eyes. Trent put his sword on his back and turned away. "Where are you going?" Carlos shouted. "Wherever I feel like!" Trent replied.

Trent got on his motorcycle and drove off. He went as far as his motorcycle could take him. He pulled up in a empty parking lot. He stared out at the ocean in front of him. Trent turned around and looked at the Young Justice tower for the last time. He leaped into the ocean and swam away from the land. Trent was gone.


	7. Rescue mission

Batman zoomed down the streets of Gotham. He was heading to Arkham to free his son. Clark wouldn't have done that. He and Batman were great friends, what would drive Clark so far off the edge that he would put Kevin in Arkham. Batman didn't have time to think it threw. Right now his mission was to break Kevin out of Arkham. Batman pulled up at the gates of Arkham.

The guard on duty noticed Batman's arrival. He picked up his walkie-talkie and requested back up. Once he sent his request he loaded his rifle and walked out of his station. "Superman said you would come. He also said to keep you away. We can end this nicely or.." Batman grabbed the rifle and snapped it in half with his knee. The guard stepped back in fear. Suddenly six guards rushed out of the gates and ran at Batman.

Batman rolled under the first guard knocking him to the floor, then he lunged at the second guard and jabbed his feet into his chest. The guards held up their firearms and shot at Batman. Batman flung three batarangs at the guards. They jabbed into the guns and sent it bursting into flames.

The guards dropped their weapons while Batman swiftly pounced on one of them. Batman wrapped his arms around the guard and squeezed the guard's neck sending him unconscious. Batman picked up the broken rifle and bashed it across the remaining guards. He shoved his way through the main gate and made his way through the Arkham silently avoiding the other guards. Batman approached the second gate that kept the inmates locked in. He tugged at the gate but it wouldn't budge. World's greatest detective couldn't even figure out that the gate was locked.

He grasped his hands around the gate and pulled himself up. He began to climb the gate when an alarm went off. He had been caught.

Batman ignored the alarms and climbed quicker. A bullet fired through his arm and Batman fell off the gate and hit the ground. Five guards appeared. Two guards held rifles, the other two held taser sticks, and the last one had a whip. The guard cracked the whip across Batman's back. His armor wasn't strong enough to block out the pain. The guard repeatedly whipped Batman's back. Batman shouted in agony and stopped moving. The two guards picked up off his feet. Batman started to move but two taser sticks jabbed into his chest and electric shocks entered his body. Batman stopped struggling and his head dropped forward. The guards dragged him out of Arkham and flung him to the floor. The gates closed again.

Batman put on his earpiece and turned it on. "Diana? Diana do you read me?" Bruce rasped into the earpiece. "Bruce? Bruce is that you?" a familiar voice rang in his ear. "Zatanna? Where's Diana?" "She had business in Themyscira. Bruce what happened?" she asked. "Im wounded. Im coming to the Batcave right now." Batman shut off his earpiece and drove off on his motorcycle.

Batman drove into the waterfall and parked his motorcycle. Zatanna climbed down the steps and guided Batman. She put him on a table and pulled out the emergency first-aid kit under Batman's desk. Zatanna stripped off his armor and inspected the wound. "While I treat this I want you to tell me what happened." Batman nodded. Zatanna slowly cut the hold in his arm open so she could get out the bullet. "I tried to free Kevin." Zatanna shivered when he spoke the name. Zatanna dug out the bullet and dropped the bloody tweezer. Bruce gritted his teeth in pain. Zatanna wrapped his arm. "It must be hard knowing that your son is locked up in a horrible place," Zatanna murmured. Batman looked into her eyes. "It wasn't just that. Kevin left me a message the day he joined the team. He said he had fallen for a beautiful woman I knew he was talking about you."

Zatanna blushed. Bruce sighed and slowly sat up. "Why don't you join the justice league Zatanna? Why do you choose to stay with the younger recruits?" Bruce looked at her. Zatanna sighed and wiped the hair from her face. "I just have many memories there. It wouldn't be the same if I left them behind." Bruce nodded. Bruce didn't know what came over him. Was it the look in her eyes? Or how she saved his life? He didn't know. It must have been something powerful because Bruce found his lips against hers.

They broke off and looked at each other. "Im sorry Zatanna I don't know what got over me." Zatanna looked at him. "Its alright… I better get going. It was nice seeing you." Zatanna rushed off. Bruce sighed and put his hands to his face. He had done something stupid. Bruce lay back down and was over taken by his thoughts. He hadn't realized the blurry images around him. Bruce closed his eyes and fell asleep


	8. Escape from Arkham

There was a banging on the cell bars. "Wake up its time for breakfast!" the guard shouted. Kevin groaned and climbed off the mattress. The guard led them to the mess hall. Arkham inmates filled the tables. The chief threw some slop on Kevin's tray. Kevin sat down at a table by Jonathan. A man sat at the table facing Kevin and Jonathan. His nametag read Floyd Lawton. "Did you get it?" Jon asked Floyd. "Ya I snuck it when the guards weren't looking" he handed Jon a small capsule with green liquid inside of it. "What is that?" Kevin asked. "Its our ticket out of here" Jon replied and got out of his seat. Kevin watched as he approached a man at another table. Jon handed him the capsule and then returned to the table. "Who is that guy?" Kevin pointed at the man holding the capsule. "Oh you will see" Jon smirked.

Suddenly a screech filled the room. Soon the man with the capsule transformed into a bulking, muscular beast. Better know as Bane. "Why would they keep him out of his cell?" Kevin gasped. "Because the guards are stupid." Guards rushed into the room with tasers and rifles. Bane slammed his fist across the guards sending them flying. Bane yowled and rammed through the walls. Alarms went off and soon all of the inmates were racing out of the hole in the wall. Jon grabbed Kevin's shoulder and dragged him along. "Were breaking out of here."

Kevin followed Jon. A red headed woman was creating large thorn vines trapping some guards. "Ivy over here!" Jon called. The woman ran over to them. She raised vines from the ground and started to forge a plant bridge. A woman that took the look of a cheetah ran up to Jon. "Haven't forgot me now have you?" she smirked. The Four climbed the bridge and leaped over the gates of Arkham. "Follow me I know an abandoned warehouse we can hide in. we better hurry I can see the red and blue flashes of a cop car."

John led them to his abandon warehouse. They slipped through the window. "Well I guess we better introduce ourselves" Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a ragged old mask. He put the mask over his face and looked at Kevin. "Im Scarecrow. The girl with red hair is Poison Ivy. The other woman is cheetah." Kevin looked around at them. "Why did you take me?" he asked. "You're the son of Batman. You are destined for greatness. But your training is not complete. Sure your parents probably taught you a set of skills already but were here to teach you the other half. The skills that are important." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "When did you think of all of this?" he questioned. "At dinner last night" he replied.

Kevin stared at him. "But what if my dad finds me?" Jon took off his mask. "We have a new identity for you." Jon led him over to a crate and pulled out a uniform and a mask. "Take it Kevin, follow your path." Kevin held the uniform in his hand. "Why should I train with you? Your villains am I right?" Jon nodded. "But Kevin you have trained with heroes your whole life. Don't you think its time you try something new?" Scarecrow put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Before I agree to anything I need to see someone. Someone that needs to know im ok. Someone that needs to know about my choice." Jon looked at him. "Very well I will send you on a boat to that person. If you come back then I know what your choice is. However if you don't return then I wont bother coming for you."

Zatanna sat on the couch in the tower loft lost in her thoughts. A heavy rain began and raindrops hit the windows. Suddenly the elevator door opened and someone entered the room. "Hello Zatanna."


	9. begining of war

Zatanna stared up in shock. Kevin walked into the room and smiled. She got off the couch and flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "You're here! I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed onto his shoulders. "But im here now" Kevin replied. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Kevin looked down at her and his expression changed. "Zatanna I can't stay. I have been offered a bigger opportunity." She looked at him in shock. "What kind of opportunity?" she asked. "I have the chance to train with some powerful heroes and learn new skills. This is my chance to become a great hero." Zatanna sobbed again. "But I don't want you to leave me." Kevin sighed. "I don't want to leave you either but this is my destiny." She looked into his eyes. "Can you stay with me at least this one night?" she pleaded. Kevin nodded. "I would never leave you without saying goodbye."

Kevin and Zatanna climbed onto the couch and watched movies the rest of the night. Zatanna fell asleep and rested her head on Kevin's chest. He kissed her forehead and sighed. I promise Zatanna I will come back for you. Kevin pulled her close and drifted into slumber.

Mera sat on her throne scanning the area. Her warriors were out patrolling while the others were resting. "Hello mother" a voice caught her attention. "Trent is that you?" she called out. Trent walked into the room and nodded. She hugged Trent, "Your back!" Trent smiled. "What happened? Why have you returned?" she asked. Trent took a deep breath and told her what had happened. "I knew earth dwellers couldn't be trusted! I want them to suffer for what they done to you." Trent looked at her. "I know how we can exact revenge on mans world. We attack Gotham, Zatanna's hometown. That's sure to bring her to our grasp." Mera narrowed her eyes. "Is this what you want?" Trent thought about what had happened, how harsh Zatanna had treated him. "Yes mother this is what I want. I think its time we avenge father as well no matter what peace you have made with the amazons."

"Then it's settled. We will strike down Gotham."

Bruce sat on his computer, typing fiercely. Huntress walked into the cave. "What's wrong father?" she asked. Bruce didn't take his eyes off the computer. "Your stepbrother was broken out of Arkham and I can't locate him. I believe someone took him hostage." Huntress walked to his side. "Why anyone hold him hostage?" Bruce whipped his head around to face her. "To break me!"


	10. Gotham Harbor

Batman continued to type on his keyboard when a red alert sign appeared on the side of his screen. Batman clicked on the alert sign and the Gotham Harbor cam appeared on screen. Batman looked closely and saw human shapes rising from the water. "Huntress! Gotham is being invade by Atlantis!" Batman's voice boomed across the cave. "What will we do?" she asked in a worried tone. "We must inform the GCPD and quick" he replied. Batman rose from his chair and looked at his daughter. "I need you to contact WonderWoman and tell her to come here" he handed his daughter an earpiece. "I will go to the GCPD and gather as many cops as I can. Something big is about to go down."

Batman zipped down the street in his Batmobile. He pulled up at the GCPD building. Jim Gordon ran out of the building and Batman opened the hood of the vehicle. "The Gotham Harbor is being invaded and it wont be long before the invaders make there way through Gotham. I need you to rally up some cops and make your way down there." Jim nodded, "Were on it Batman."

Batman drove down the street and pulled up by the glass building. Amanda Waller sat in her chair, a smirk on her face as she got a clear view of the Gotham Harbor invasion. "I knew you would come" Amanda spun around in her chair and faced the Dark Knight. "This is not just any invasion, its an army of intelligent powerful warriors, I will take what I need" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Well what's in it for me?" Amanda raised her right brow. "If you call up the Suicide Squad and have them help me then I will be off your back for the next seven months." Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Make it eight and it's a deal" she held out her hand and grinned. Batman shook it roughly, "Call them up."

Amanda dialed the phone and it rang. Finally it picked up the call. "Attention Suicide Squad I got you a gig" Amanda spoke. "Yahtzee!" Batman could hear Harley over the phone. Amanda ended the call. "You better go Batman, my crew will slowly arrive."

Batman leaped into the Batmobile and zoomed down the street. Flashes of red and blue blocked his vision and he could make out the forms of Battling cops and warriors. Batman leaped out of the car and landed gracefully on the ground. Huntress, Red Robin, and Damien arrived with WonderWoman. Suddenly Alfred appeared from behind them. "He insisted on coming" Huntress looked down at her feet. Batman walked up to Alfred (who was wearing his camouflage vest from his army days). "This is crazy. I shall not let you fight" Batman cracked his knuckles. "Sir I am more and capable of taking care of myself and it appears your not dealing with one but more then this many people can handle" Alfred replied. Batman glared at him. "Don't get yourself hurt because if you do I will never forgive myself! Understand?" he nodded. Batman and the crew turned to face the army. "The war begins now."


	11. a new age

Batman and his allies stood side by side. The major players to this war were Queen Mera, Trent, and Aqualad. The warriors quickly raced into battle. The GCPD clashed with Queen Mera's warriors. Shots were fired and blood was spilled. Batman flung himself at a crowd of warriors, firing punches, kicks, and elbow strikes. Damien leaped into battle with Aqualad while Huntress took on Trent, on the far side Alfred was dealing with some warriors. Batman cast glances to the old butler from time to see if he was in need of help but he soon realized the old butler could handle himself.

Huntress flung herself at Trent knocking him to the ground. She pulled out her katana blade from its sheath and braced the young male warrior. "What's the meaning of this!" she hollered. Trent pulled out his own blade and clashed it against hers. "the reasons for war has never concerned its defenders" he replied. Huntress broke off from their clashed blades and flipped backwards flinging three smoke pellets at him. Trent held out his sword and watched as the released smoke blew away from his face. Huntress ran at him again and swung her blade at his shoulder, which he countered with his blade. Trent quickly took his advantage and scooped her blade out of her hands. With that he rammed his foot into her face. She rolled across the ground and let out a grunt as the blonde male slowly approached her.

Aqualad flung his trident at Damien, who was perched on top of a car. He leaped into the air as the trident collided with the car causing a medium explosion. "What's the matter Aqualad nemo go missing again?" the young boy taunted him. Aqualad let out rage full cry and swung his fist straight at the boy. Damien did a back flip into the air and slashed his arm with his blade. Damien then kneed him in the jaw twice stunning him. Aqualad fell to the floor with a thud as the spiky dark haired boy landed beside him. Damien threw the sword across the floor and smirked, "This time its fist to fist- or should I say fist to gill?"

Wonderwoman and the Mera ran at each other. She fired two kicks to the Queen's chest then lashed out her fist against her jaw. Mera stumbled backwards from the blow. The next blow that came at her Mera caught. She twisted Wonderwoman's arm and jabbed her knee into her stomach. Wonderwoman went flying backwards as Mera punched her in the face twice and fired an upward punch to her left shoulder. The queen grabbed Wonderwoman off her feet by the shoulders and threw her into a GCPD cop car.

Huntress pulled her cross bow from her back and shot two electricity arrows into Trent's right shoulder. He yelped at a mix of brutal shocks and pain surged through his body. Huntress grabbed Trent by the neck, slammed her elbow on his back three times, then rammed her knee into his face sending him flying across the ground. "Why are you doing this Trent? This is not the Trent I knew." He glared at her, "That Trent is gone and its time to embrace my new nature" he spat and pulled out the arrows. He ran at her when suddenly Batman punched him across the face sending him flying into the crowd. Trent grabbed his sword and flung it at Batman's face. He swiftly dodged with his fore-arm spikes and snapped the blade in half.

"Impressive Batman but this will be your last fight" Trent sneered. "I have taken you before I can do it again" Batman cracked his knuckles. "My skills have improved since our last fight Batman so prepare for death!" he lodged a blow across his face. Batman round house kicked Trent and then fired grappling gun at his face. Trent clutched it in his hands and grinned, "Is that all you got?" he questioned. Batman turned a knob to shock mode. Bits of electricity traveled down the rope and began to enter his Trent's systems. Trent hollered and tugged the rope, pulling Batman across the ground. Trent pulled a trident off the ground and raised it above Batman's neck. Batman rolled out of the way as the trident hit the ground. Batman flung three batarangs at Trent. They bounced off his chest. Batman swung his fist at Trent's face but he caught it and smashed his left fist across his shoulder sending him flying to the ground. There was a crack and Batman yelled in agony. Trent cuffed his hand around his neck and pulled off the ground.

"Trent why are you doing this?" he choked out the words. "My father…. He died at your hands and now I will avenge him" he pulled his lip back into a snarl. "No Trent this is not about your father. You have made your peace with his death- yes. This is something more." An angered expression showed on his face. "Zatanna hurt me! She put my father in vain! And this is how I repay her." Batman reached into his belt silently. "Is it this much to destroy her home? The place that once sheltered you?" he remarked. A anger filled tear slid down his face as he bared his teeth, "Shut up!" Batman suddenly smashed smoke pellets into his face sending green knock out gas up his nose. Trent dropped to the ground unconscious.

Queen Mera's warriors began to retreat as they figured they were out numbered. Batman searched for Alfred and noticed the butler standing in a corner drenched in sweat from the battle. He was ok. A scream sounded and Batman turned his head to see a group of warriors dragging Huntress across the ground. "Dad help!" she screamed. Batman raced to her when suddenly he saw Mera standing over Diana. "For Atlantis!" she raised her stuff and summoned a green energy blast that hit Diana's body. Batman looked from side to side back to Huntress and Diana. "Im sorry Huntress…" he raced over to Diana.

The warriors took Huntress into the water as their prisoner. Batman raced over to Diana, who still being blasted by the energy ray. Mera smirked at her body and then guided her warriors back into the water. Batman looked at her body and a gasp escaped his lips, "Oh no." He looked down at her body. She was badly bruised and reeked of blood. The Princess looked at Batman one last time before her eyes shut. "Diana no!" Bruce kneeled down beside her. He knew that she was dead. He picked up her body and let the tears fall. This death was a tragedy to all.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry for lack of updates. please review, follow, fav! **


	12. Aftermath part 1

Everyone who had fought in the battle had been sent to the watchtower for treatment. The justice league huddled into a small room where Bruce placed Diana's limp body on the table. "Bruce im so sorry… Diana was a great warrior and friend.." Clark rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "This is my fault… I let her die and I let my daughter get dragged away as a prisoner" Bruce looked to the limp body. "It wasn't your fault bats it was Mera's fault for going all psycho over her sons own problems" Hal grumbled. "But their had to be a way I could have saved her, I didn't try my best to defend her."

Bruce removed his cowl and held it tight in his hands. "What will you do now Bruce?" Clark asked. "Im going to do the only thing I can do" he replied. Clark suddenly realized what he might. "No you can't take her to that mad man!" Bruce glared at him. "Its my only chance at bringing her back!" He placed the cowl over his head, "I will take my chances."

Meanwhile back at Wayne manor Tim sat on the couch recovering from his wounds, Alfred rested in his bed, and Damian stayed in the batcave training his hardest. Tim sighed and laid his head on the couch when he heard her voice, "Tim are you here?" He lifted his head to see Cassie aka Wondergirl. "Over here" he called. She sat on the couch next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "My limbs are a little sore and my wounds are healing but other then that im fine" he looked to the floor.

"What about Wonderwoman?"

"She was nice to use and she would die to protect use and now we failed her. She's dead because of use."

"You did your best Tim don't be hard on yourself.."

"I can't help it Cassie. She could still be alive right now if we just tried harder."

"I know Tim, im grieving to, but we can't let this bring us down. We have to stay strong at times like this."

This time he didn't respond he just stared at the floor in silence. He faced her, a sad expression. The two leaned in and hugged each other tight. "Will things every be better Cassie?" "We just have to hope so.."

The justice league sat in the monitor room in silence. A bright blue flash went off in the teleporting device room. Zatanna stepped into the room among them. "I.. I heard what happened. Where is Batman?" she asked. Clark got to his feet eyeing her. "Batman went to take Wonderwoman to Ra's Al Ghul." She had a horror stricken expression. "That man has done deadly things in the past, how can Bruce trust him?" Clark sighed. "Its his only chance." Zatanna shuffled her feet. "Zatanna I also want to apologize about Kevin. I never meant to do this much but yet now he is gone somewhere alone and yet to be found. If only we had a clue to where he could have gone after the Arkham break out."

Zatanna lifted her head and faced the man of steel. "From what I heard Deadshot had some involvement with the breakout," Zatanna remembered what Kevin had told her. She knew that Kevin didn't want anyone else to know about his new path so she limited the information given. Clark's eyes glowed red, "Deadshot…"

Clark started for the entrance one Zatanna stopped him. "Im not only here to grieve… I think its time I join the Justice Leauge."

**Hey guys! now that we got the battle out of the way its time to get things moving again. A Kevin and Cassandra reunion will happy soon and also Batman may have a price to pay if he wants to save his princess ;) peace out!**


End file.
